


Sink or Swim

by asongstress1422



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CRP, Canon Universe, F/M, Rain, The Drop Ship, camp interactions, missing kids, river - Freeform, summer fun, swimming lessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongstress1422/pseuds/asongstress1422
Summary: Clarke doesn't like the water. Bellamy gives her swimming lessons she didn't ask for. They come in handy.





	

“No thanks,” she told the group at large as they all looked over the edge to the twenty foot drop into the water below. “I’m gonna pass. I try not to participate in things that have 'death' as a potential outcome for my fun. I get enough of that from everyday life. But you know, knock yourselves out, literally, just don’t come crying to me. “

“Come on, princess, live a little.” Bellamy teased coming up close behind her.

“That’s what I’m trying to do.” She frowned over her shoulder at him. Adding some space between them when she noticing the smirk on his face turning to scold, “I swear to whatever power still holds sway on this planet that if you push me in I will make sure you live just long enough to regret it.”

“Clarke,” he held a hand to his heart looking wounded, “I would never push you in.” A gleam entered his eyes, her only warning as he stepped forward and caught her up in his arms. “I would, however, toss you in.”

“Bellamy don’t--”

“Deep breath, princess.”

He jumped off the rock ledge.

She screamed the whole free fall, frantically clutching at him. They hit the water and there was a second where he wasn’t holding her, where all she saw was the green murky depths around her and the rippling light of the sky above.

She was fighting off panic as she began clawing toward the surface when a strong arm caught her waist and rocketed them to the surface. They broke air, him laughing and her choking and coughing up water.

“You asshole!” she railed trying to brush aside the mat of hair blinding her but quickly latching back onto his shoulder when she began to sink. “I can’t believe you would do that!”

“Relax, you’re fine.”

“Go float yourself.”

“Fine.” he huffed, going to let her go.

“No,” she gasped clinging close to him.

His arms came around her as he kicked to keep them afloat. “Clarke what’s wrong? You’re shaking.”

“I want to get out of the water now,” she whispered into his shoulder, “please.”

“Yeah, sure,” he glanced around finding the closest bit of reachable shore. “Come on.”

Making sure to keep one arm around her he swam back to land. As soon as he could touch he stood and together they stumbled out of the water, Clarke refusing to let go of him. Once clear of the water he sat cradling her. She still shook.

“Clarke?” there was worry in his voice.

“I’m fine, just a bit of shock. Give me a minute.” He nodded hugging her close as she gradually calmed. Once in control of herself she pulled away, putting a foot of earth between them.

“Clarke? Talk to me.”

“I, uh,” she swallowed, dipping her face into her upturned knees, “I can’t swim.”

“What? I though Octavia taught all you girls like Lincoln taught us guys.”

“She did. I just, uh, never got in the water.”

“Why? You know swimming is an important survival skill. Especially living so close to a lake and two rivers.”

“You weren’t there that first day, Bellamy. The way that… thing… grabbed Octavia. I’m shocked she can ever look at the water. Anything past my hips -- I just can’t.”

“Clarke, shit,” he had completely forgotten that first groups little brush with death in the chaos of the bigger ones.  “I’m sorry.”

“Not your problem. It’s just something I have to deal with. We can’t all be as brave as your sister.”

“I don’t do things without thinking often,” she gave him a look that he smirked at, “but when I do I really screw up don’t I?”

“You didn’t know.”

“Still, you said no and I should have listened.”

“Yeah, you should have,” she stood dusting off the dirt from her drying body. “Take this as a lesson and listen to me in the future.” She offered a hand, he took it and he rose to his feet.

He didn’t immediately let her go, his eyes going serious again. “We need to fix this. It’s dangerous, you not knowing how to swim. What if I had pushed you in instead of jumping with you?”

“I’m sure you would have dived in to save me.”

“What if I’m not their next time? What if it’s not just horse-play and somebody maliciously pushes you in, or you slip and fall? This is something you need to know.”

“I understand the basics, I just panicked this time. I’ll be fine, Bellamy.”

“Not good enough.” They had a stare off but this was not something he would back down on; the danger was too real.

“But I don’t want to,” she- _almost_ \- wined.

“That hasn’t stopped you before.”

“But this is different.”

He raised an eyebrow at her weak excuse, “how?”

“It’s… just about me. By not knowing this I only put myself in danger, I can live with that. Besides, I don’t go near the water all that much. And I’m always careful when I do. So...” she shrugged

He blinked at her. “That’s it, you’re learning how to swim.” Turning he marched up the bank. 

“Bellamy,” she sighed exasperated, following, boots squelching.

“No, Clarke. That is the stupidest reason I think you’ve ever given to anything. And one of the poorest thought out. ‘I’m only a danger to myself,’" he mimicked. "When has that ever been true?”

“Bellamy,” she scolded, nearly skipping to keep up with his longer stride.

“Look me in the eyes,” he turned on her, bringing her up short, a hard cast to his face. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you would not jump in to save someone from drowning, knowing you can’t swim, and I’ll drop this.”

They both knew she couldn’t do it. Even if she managed to mouth the words, they would be a badly told lie.

“Bellamy,” she began, fidgeting under his gaze.

“Nope.” He wiped away what ever bullshit she was about to spout, turning and continuing to march away before he did something stupid, like kissing her idiotic, selfless lips. “Tomorrow, at dawn, meet me at the south-east river. You’re going to learn to swim even if I have to half drowned you myself.”

* * *

The next morning, the sun just beginning to send rays through the trees, Bellamy went to gather Clarke at her tent only to find it empty. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness but nonetheless set about finding the minx. He glanced at the breakfast line up as he passed on his way to the drop ship. She wasn’t in there either.

“Has anybody seen Clarke?” He asked the med assistances.

“She said she’d be out for the morning,” one of Monty’s protege informed as she sorted though some dried herbs. “Something about the river? She may be taking a bath.”

“Didn’t she fall into the river yesterday?” a patient, a cook getting ointment slathered on his right hand, questioned.

“Falling into the river and taking a wash are two completely different things, Nikke. Something you should learn if you’re ever going to catch Kim’s eye.” His nurse, Jewel, said wrapping a piece of gaze around the hand. She turned to look over her shoulder at Bellamy. “I’d try the river first. She left about twenty minutes ago.”

That’s where he found her. Sitting on the bank, arms wrapped around updrawn knees, bare toes peeking from the sand, staring at the river.

He came to a stop beside her.

“I really don’t want to do this,” she said.

“I know.” He toed off his boots and propped his gun against them.

She dropped her face into her knees giving a full body sigh.

He waited.

Without warning she stood and began undressing, shucking her shirt and stepping out of her pants. Like a general on a mission she marched on the water and froze right on the edge, her toes centimeters from the water.

Following her lead he jerked his shirt off, tossing it to land with her discarded clothes and marched to the water in his pants, grabbing her hand as he passed and towing her into the river.

She gasped as the cold water hit her feet, the next step taking them to shin depts. He continued tugging, the tension and resistance in her arm growing with each foot. When they hit her waist level he thought she’d bolt. But she clung stubbornly to him as they went deeper.

“B-Bellamy, I can’t touch.” She bounced on the tips of her toes, her head thrown back so she could still breath as the water licked around her cheeks. It was only chest deep to him.

“Use me to keep yourself up,” he ordered, bracing her up by her elbow til the water cleared her throat.  “Okay, so the first rule of swimming is--”

“‘Don’t panic,’ yes I know. I told you Octavia was very thorough in her teaching as I’m sure Lincoln was.”

“Here, lay back. We’ll work on floating this morning.” She allowed herself to be tilted back to lay flat in the water across his arms, though she kept a tight grip on his shoulder. “I’m surprised O didn’t drag you into the water herself when she taught the rest.”

“She would have if she’d known I was afraid. Very big on facing fears, your sister.” He felt her relax marginally as she let him buoy her in the water. “I told her that we needed someone on shore on guard incase something happened. I conveniently volunteered both times.”

“And she bought that?” he asked watching as the current rippled her hair in a flowing arc around her head.

“Protectively paranoid is another of her traits I think she gets from you. I didn’t act scared, I acted concerned. She had forty-odd girls she need to watch in the water so she trusted me to keep watch of the shore while she was preoccupied. Harper offered to relieve me but I graciously declined. That girl took to the water like a fish.” She sighed and closed her eyes, arm relaxing against his shoulder. “I can kinda see why. This is nice.”

“Now spread your arms.” He felt her tense slightly. “It’s okay, I got you.”

“I know.” She relaxed, releasing him and having her arms float alongside them.

They stayed in the water as the sun slowly inched above the trees. Her floating, practicing her breathing and getting used to being buoyant in the water. Him watching her and holding her in his arms.

But the world goes on.

“It’s time we get back,” he told her softly. She nodded and on a deep breath stood from his arms. The water came up to her waist. He kept an arm around her as she reacquainted herself with weighted gravity and they waded out of the river.

“Same time tomorrow?” he asked running both hands through his hair, stretching.

She shook her head using her sock to dust off her sole as she stood on one foot. “There’s a hunt scheduled for tomorrow and I’m staying close to camp incase something happens.”

“Then tomorrow afternoon.”

“Bellamy,” she whined.

“Clarke,” he mimicked.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, “I can’t just take whole mornings off to go floating in the water. I have work to do.”

“I’m sure the others won't mind.”

“ _I_ mind.” He just looked at her. She looked away annoyed. “Fine. Tomorrow. After the hunters return but before the sun sets. If we get too busy, don’t blame me.”

* * *

They did get too busy the next day. The hunters were very successful and it took every available hand to butcher and set to curing the meats.

A group of traveling Plaines Riders dropped by just when the two of them were heading to the river. Good manners gave Clarke another respite. They stayed for three days trading goods, information and stories and getting the same in return.

And on life went. Over the course of the next six weeks they were able to get to the water only five times for a swim. Things that would intrude during the morning for Clarke could be lengthened until the afternoon took Bellamy’s time. And she still staunchly refused to go near the water after dark.

Then the rains come and Bellamy finally admits defeat.

“Looks like your clear for another day, princess,” Bellamy says as they stand in the drop ship doorway looking at the deluge falling just outside.

“Ah, really? But I was so looking forward to it. I’m sure there’s enough water that we can just take a lap right here in the compound, what do you say?”

He rolled his eyes. “You just stay in here and keep dry. One of us deserves to.”

“You have guard duty today?”

“When do I not have guard duty.”

“True. I’ll have some hot tea brought to you guys.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”  He flipped up his hood.

She caught his hand when he stepped out. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“It’s a date.” He smiled and was gone.

The drop ship turned into central hub with the rain pouring outside. Most seemed to want to spend their time together in the hull then alone in their own tents so they had revamped the brazier that med-ward used for boiling water and reducing ointments to heat food and tea for the masses. Several still had jobs that needed to get done so they still had people coming and going.

She was busy treating some people who though that while they were technically in med to get minor aches checked out and chatting with friends that stopped by. She noticed one of the women, Jennett, enter to scan the crowd only to turn and leave again. She didn’t think much of it until fifteen minutes later she came in again, this time making a quick circlet through the crowed before leaving again. The third time she entered Clarke went to check in with her.

“Are you looking for someone?”

“Yeah. Jack and Clement.” Two of their younger members at twelve. Jennett, who was just newly eighteen, had taken to them like a surrogate older sister. “They went fishing this morning before the weather turned. I was hoping they got back already but I can’t find them anywhere.”

“Okay, where did you check?”

“Here, both their tents and mine.”

“Okay, one sec.” She turned to the group and let out a piercing whistle. The whole group silenced turning to focus on Clarke. “Has anyone seen Jack or Clement since it started raining?” The group turned and looked among themselves, several shaking their head. “If you do, notify the rest of camp. As of right now we are missing two people. Captains to me, the rest stay where you are to keep confusion down it you please.”

The volume when up after Clarke’s announcement and several people broke away from groups to meet up with Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln among them. “O, can you go with Jennett to check out their tents again and any other their other haunts. And any that you can think of that would appeal to young boys in a rain storm.”

“Okay, girl, I’m following you," Octavia said giving the frantic girl a cheery smile. Jannett gave a grateful one back and they were back out in the storm.

Lincoln stepped forth. “Octavia will keep her occupied. What do you want us to do?”

“You showed the fishermen the best spots, right?” He nodded. She continued. “Good, split them up between us and we’ll all head out. Miller, you and Monty stay here to keep people calm. Monty, start setting up for treating hypothermia. They’ve been gone at least three hours, two of which has been pouring rain. They are going to be cold and so will all of we when we find them.” The group nodded. “We check in every hour. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Bellamy!” Clarke called running through the rain to the small roofed area by the gate for those on guard duty to have some respite from the weather.

“”Clarke?” He caught her shoulders, smiling, when her foot hit a wet patch. “Heya, where’s the tea?”

“Jack and Clem are missing. Jennett can’t find them anywhere and the last time she saw them they were going fishing.” She panted.

The both looked out at the pounding rain. “Shit.”

“Yeah. I set up a search party and left Miller and Monty in charge of everyone in the drop ship and Octavia with Jennett. I’m heading out on my own now too.”

‘Like hell you are.”

“You can’t stop me.”

“I’m not stopping you,” he passed his gun to one of the other guards, it would do little good in all that rain, “I’m coming with you. Chance, you’re on lead til I get back.”

“Right, sir.”

He turned to Clarke. “Let’s go.”

They sprinted off into the gloomy forest.

“Connor and Anyee have the cost line from the swimming area to the south-east edge of the lake. We have the river from the swimming area down and Lincoln is taking it from the rapid up and should meet us there at the bend.” Clarke called above the hard patter of falling water keeping pace just to the right of him. He nodded and they kept moving at a run.

The made it to the swimming area seeing the fresh muddy prints of Connor heading up stream. They veered left heading down mindful of their footing that could send them into the rushing river just feet away. This was nothing like the peaceful almost lazy pace of the river a week ago. Instead the water ran almost brown with turning sediment and she saw more than one fresh scar mark or downed tree on the opposite bank.

Forty minutes later, when warmth and dry socks were all but a dream, they made it to the bend in the river. They broke their pace. In between bouts of panting calling the boy’s names.

“Bellamy?”

“Lincoln? We’re over here.” The grounder jogged into view through a waterlogged bush.

“I just found something.” He turned around and they quickly followed him. He was crouched down next to a exposed rock in the path. They bent down next to him.

Partly shielded by the stone was a smallish shoe print in the barely damp soil at its base. He looked up at both of them. “This isn’t good.”

“What, why not?" Clarke asked. "We now know they came this way.”

“Because of that.” Lincoln pointed over his left shoulder. Out over the water, spanning all the way across this section of the river was a huge fallen pine. The trunk was wedged in a carve-out on their side of the river, the dead boughs snagged on the taller opposite bank.

Before when it was dry and the river was a good five feet lower it would have been two little adventitious boy’s dream. Now with the water turning just inches below it was a clear danger to anyone that saw it.

“We have to cross it.”

Both men looked at if she were crazy.

“Jack and Clement are on the other side, soaking wet, with no supplies as far as we know and the sun is going down. If we leave them overnight we will not find them alive in the morning. I am going over there.”

Bellamy grabbed her arm. “What do you want to do, Clarke, go over there with no supplies of your own so we can find your body along with theirs? I don’t think so.”

“You don’t get to decide what I do, Bellamy. I am getting those kids.”

“Cool it, your highness. We’re going to get the kids, but _I’m_ the one going over.”

“How does that make anymore since then me going over.”

“Simple,” he stepped off the bank onto the half submerged trunk. “I actually brought supplies.” He turned back to Clarke serious. “I’ll cross and find the kids. If we’re not back in twenty minutes you go back to camp. I’ll find somewhere dry to bunker down with them for the night and meet you here in the morning.”

“You won't have to find them.” Lincoln interrupted, pointing across the water. “They found us.”

They both turned to see two small figures wildly waving their arms.

“Oh, thank the heavens.” Clarke let out a sigh of relief, that quickly turned back into a gasp as she watched the two slide down the bank to their end of the fallen tree. “What do they think they are doing?”

“I’d say crossing the same way they did before.” Lincoln informed her dryly as they all watched the boys finagle their way through the forest of broken branches much faster than any of the three adults would risk taking the slick highway. Clement in the lead, slipped and there was a collected gasped before he righted himself.

“I’m going to beat that child within an inch of his life,” Bellamy grumbled to himself as they saw the scamp’s grin.

“You can have whatever's left after Jennett gets a hold of them.” Clarke told him a stern frown already prepared for the child who lost his grin the close he got to them. She stepped on the log herself  to meet him, reaching for the boy’s hand when he slipped again.

She caught him by the jacket but the weight shift caused her to lose her balance too, right into the current. Bellamy, whose attention had been more focused on the child still in the middle of crossing, missed grabbing her by a hairs breath.

“Clarke!” Bellamy screamed body already preparing to jump in after her. Lincoln grabbed him by the collar and jerked him back.

“Stay with the child!” He ordered racing back up the bank and out of sight in a blink.

Right, thee was another child they had to worry about getting to safety. Him recklessly jumping into the water would have only cause more problems. He had to keep calm and think rationally.

He had to get to Clarke.

“Come on, Jack. Slow and steady.” He snagged him from the log and onto solid ground the second her was in reach. “You're okay now, I got ya.”

“I saw Clem go into the water with Clarke. Is he going to be alright?” The boy cried, small frame shivering.

“Of course he is.” He quickly shucked out of his jacket, peeling off the boy’s own sodden one, wrapping  him in his. “Clarke’s got him. Do you think she’d let anything happen to him?” The boy shook his head. “That's right. But we need to go and help Lincoln with them, okay? Can you run?”

He nodded.

About a hundred yards down river they found them.

Clement stood beside the two weeping as Lincoln knelt over Clarke giving her mouth to mouth. All Bellamy could think was, _please, heavens, let her live._

“Go share my jacket with your brother.” He ordered Jack as he fell to his knees on the other side of Clarke.

Lincoln didn’t acknowledge him with more than a look while he did chest compressions before going back to breath air into her lungs and he stayed out of his way. He did grab her hand though, hating how cold it was as he begged for whatever was was out there to not take her.

If felt like an eternity before she finally coughed, choking up water and Lincoln turned her on her side applying forceful pats to her back.  

Drawing in her first full breath she blinked open water logged lashes. “Bellamy?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. “I’m right here.”

She let her eyes closed going boneless in the mud. “I told you I could swim.”

“Yeah, but that's only because I taught you.” He grinned over her shoulder at Lincoln who grinned back. They still had her.

“Shhh, don’t tell Octavia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you hated. Tell me what you liked. Comments make my day.


End file.
